It has been proposed by Sturwold et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,589, to use emulsions of esters derived from polyoxyalkylene glycols of molecular weight 300-4000 and a dibasic acid mixture of a dimer acid of 32-54 carbon atoms and a short chain dibasic acid of 2-12 carbon atoms for lubricating polyamide fibers.
Dumont, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,257, has proposed the use of polyesters prepared from reaction of polyols with a di- or tribasic acid as textile assistants for softening textile fabrics.
It has been proposed by Crovatt, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,633, to improve the lubricity of polyhexamethylene adipamide fibers by adding 0.1-5.0% by weight of oleic acid dimer to the polymer during the final polymerization stage thereof.
Bishop et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,878, have disclosed inclusion of up to 10% by weight of a dimer acid in an emulsifier-solvent scour composition used for treating textile materials under alkaline conditions.
Preparation of adducts from conjugated octadecadienoic acid and unsaturated acids and/or their hydrogenation has been described by Teeter et al, J. Org. Chem., vol. 22 (1957) at 512-514, Ward in U.S. Pat. 3,899,476 and Ward et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,682.
The preparation of esters from the C.sub.21 diacid adduct was reported by Ward et al, J. Amer. Oil Chemists'Soc. vol 57 (1975) at 219-224. Ethoxylat ted esters containing 4-119 ethylene oxide units are said to be particularly effective lime soap dispersants. The alkyl esters are reported as being particularly useful in lubricant applications, including uses as textile lubricants and plasticizers for PVC.
The use of lower aromatic esters in textile treatment, particularly as dyeing assistants is well known, as is disclosed in U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,050. Fortress et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,045, Mecco et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,876, Schoelig et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,412, Fidell et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,407, Parker PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,128, Beaulieu PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,613, Hallada et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,397, Landerl PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,597, Salvin et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,899, Harnett et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,907, Forschirm PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,291, Dellian
References which disclose the use of phthalate esters in dyeing processes include U.S. patents:
Phthalate esters have been used as components of lubricants for textiles, for example, by Jaeger (U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,369), Dickey et al (U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,246), Brennan et al (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,231) and Iyengar et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,607).
The use of hydroxyalkyl or alkoxyalkyl benzoates as dyeing assistants or fixatives is disclosed by Fuhr et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,454), Baumann et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,419) and Lazar et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,447).
Higher trialkyl trimellitates have been proposed by Hinton, Jr. et al as components of a soil release composition (U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,125).